


A Picture's Worth 1000 Distractions

by PomPomPrompto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Genital Piercing, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, NSFW Promptis Week 2018, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PomPomPrompto/pseuds/PomPomPrompto
Summary: Prompto sends Noctis suggestive pictures while in a meeting. Noctis gets flustered. Prompto gets exactly what he wanted.





	A Picture's Worth 1000 Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for NSFW Promptis week 2018 with the prompt of Prompto sending Noct pics in a meeting, and the dialogue prompt: "stop holding back, i wanna hear the way you sound."

Humdrum, plodding...and a modicum of different descriptors Noct could use for this meeting. He must have tuned out ages ago. Talks of trading between nations had switched to public relations. The latter holding his attention just as little as the former. 

His hand against his cheek clenched and continued to create an ever reddening mark, an exasperated sigh catching in his throat. Bored. To put it plainly, he was bored.

What he wouldn't give to be back at his apartment where he'd left Prompto for the evening. Promises of movie night and pizza, that was far too greasy to be not considered a health hazard, enraptured his thoughts. Almost so, to where he nearly missed the telltale vibrations of his phone going off in his pocket. 

Discreetly as he could, Noct pulled his phone from his trousers, noticing the text from a one: 'Prom <3’.

 

_ Prom<3: “Miss you” _

 

Noct's once sour demeanor, lightened slightly with a soft smile. He looked up, scanning the patrons of the meeting, including his father, before preparing to reply. Pulling up the text box, he was met with another vibration. It was Prompto once again...though this time the message received had an image attachment. Noct's eyes narrowed as he contemplated hitting the download button, which he gave in and pressed. 

 

He wished he wouldn't have...

 

**_Oh, but he was so glad he did…_ **

 

Prompto was sprawled on the bed they frequently shared, bare from the waist down...sans a pair of black satin thigh high socks. His red tank top was pulled up ever so sultry, exposing one pierced nipple and Noct has to stop himself from audibly gulping. 

 

His eyes raked across his boyfriend’s photographed form, gaze lingering on the Jacob's Ladder that lined his cock. He could feel the pants of his suit growing tighter despite where he was currently situated. 

 

Looking up, he wondered if anyone had noticed his distracted state. He was met with another ping, Prompto sending a message along with his picture.

 

_ Prom<3: “Getting started without you, better hurry~” _

 

Noct had to refrain from outright growling, his grasp digging into his thigh. He shot back as quick of a reply as he could.

 

_ PillowPrince: “You're such a fucking tease, Prom. Once I'm home, you're in for it..” _

 

Satisfied with himself, Noct returned his phone to his pocket, feeling he'd staved off Prompto for long enough. 

 

Few minutes passed before he was met with another notification, a picture once again accompanying it.

 

Prompto has sat up this time, the picture from a different angle. His hand wrapped around his cock, deft fingers teasing the Prince Albert piercing at the tip. Noct could see the bead of precum, a stark contrast to the polished onyx colored adornment on Prompto's dick.

 

Noct jerked hard enough in surprise, his chair scooted backwards with a squeak. Several heads swiveled his way in response, in which he waved them off with a small cough and nod.

 

Oh, Prompto was playing dirty..

 

_ Prom<3: “Want this dick, don't you...Your Highness..” _

 

That minx...at this rate he wouldn't make it through the meeting, much less make it home.

 

_ PillowPrince: “Prom….pleeease..” _

 

**_Ping_ **

 

_ Prom<3: “Oh, Noct. You know I love it when you  _ **_beg._ ** _ ” _

 

Noct straightened his collar, the heat creeping its way from his core, hopefully not spreading to his face. He made a seemingly dejected noise in the back of his throat, not before shooting Prompto back a single word, “ _ soon _ .”

 

The meeting continued to drone on for a good fifteen minutes, which seemed like a lifetime to Noctis. Knowing his boyfriend well, he dared not look at his phone, thinking of the multitude of different pictures the blond could conjure up in the short spanse of time. His mind drifted back to the one that was sent to him during the meeting, he swore if he hadn’t been surrounded by stuffy old men his response would have been less…. _ controlled. _

 

“Fuck it,” Noctis scoffed under his breath, ducking into the nearest possible secluded place in the Citadel….which was a restroom. He slid into the stall and locked the door behind him before digging the phone out of his pocket once again. 

 

As expected, Prompto had sent several new pictures, all in different poses showcasing the boy’s flexibility. The blond’s red tank top was now forgotten, able to been seen discarded on the bed in a few of the photos. His tongue slipped from between his lips in a few as well, causing the silver tongue stud to glint against the light in the room.

 

How Noct hated…

 

Scratch that…loved that damn tongue ring.

 

Noct brought up the text box, about to type a response back to his boyfriend, before his phone started to go off in his hand. Startled, he automatically hit the answer button. 

 

“ _ Was hoping you were out by now..” _

 

The voice on the other end was labored, sounding more of a sigh than a statement. Prompto added a very cheeky, yet purposeful giggle to the end of his statement.

 

Noctis growled, his initial reply, “damn near didn’t make it out of there without making a fool of myself.”

 

“Ohhhh why's that..?” Noct could practically hear the smirk in Prompto's voice.

 

Noct's jaw ticked. It's not like he was actually _ upset _ with Prompto, no more like  _ frustrated _ . And not  **at** him. 

 

His cocked throbbed once again as he looked back to his phone, noticing the picture from before. A soft groan passed his lips, and it didn't go unnoticed.

 

“Something wrong... _ Princess?” _

 

Prompto's voice was like liquid sin, the pet name wrenching a gasp from the raven haired male. His teeth worried at his bottom lip, his hand absentmindedly palming himself through his dress pants. He could feel it once again, the heat working up from his core and racing through his veins. This time, it was more intense, the idea of being caught in this compromising position like fodder to the fire.

 

“P-prom..wait til I-”

 

“Touch yourself, Noct.”

 

The voice through the receiver was commanding, hot to say the least, and Noct felt  **compelled** to comply. Tongue darting forth to wet nervously drying lips, his fingers fumbled with his zipper. He practically sighed in relief once freeing himself completely. Wrapping his fingers delicately around his cock, he willed himself quiet, still aware of the fact he was in public.

 

“You being a good boy for me, Noctis?”

 

His name rolled from Prompto's tongue, it sounded so sinful, like a dirty word on its own and caused him to grasp himself harder out of reflex. Cobalt eyes fluttered closed, head lulling back against the wall of the stall and Noct let out a restrained groan.

 

“Y-yeah Prom..”

 

Noct could hear Prompto suck in a breath and shift slightly. So he wasn't completely unaffected after all?

 

“Ohhhhh there's a good princess..”

 

That nickname again. Now Noct had his back completely against the supporting wall, pants and boxers pushed haphazardly down his hips. His other hand made quick work of his collar, the first few buttons to his shirt popping free. His phone now pressed between his shoulder and cheek, breathing right into the receiver.

 

“ _ Fuuuck Prom... _ keep talking…”

 

Noct's hand worked a little harder, a little faster. The worry of being caught was lost, replaced by nothing but the need to hear Prompto cooing his praises. Praise kink be damned.

 

“As you wish, Your Highness...but only 'cuz I'm loving hearing you come apart..”

 

He paused his sentence, moaning loud enough to echo out of the phone. Prompto's own patience waning, deft fingers trailed along the piercings lining his cock. Each brush of fingers against polished metal wrenched a full body shiver from the blond.

 

“Just imagine me there with you, Noct. On my knees. Lemme worship that princely cock of yours. I know how much you  **looove** an oral massage with this tongue ring of mine…”

 

Noct let out a broken moan thinking about that warm, wet mouth around him, that silver stud hitting every spot  _ perfectly. _ His hand twisted every time he reached the head of his cock, tightening just like Prompto would do to him. He tossed his head back, thighs shaking and breathing laboring. 

 

“Nnnnnggg want it Prom….want  _ you _ …”

 

“Want  _ me? _ Do you now? What  _ part  _ of me do you want…?”

 

Noct whimpered, biting into his bottom lip. His body thrummed in need, wanting nothing more than to rush home and ride that piercing adorned cock he loved soooo much.

 

A frustrated, yet pleasured groan left Prompto's side of the phone.

 

“ _ Nooooct _ , stop holding back...I wanna hear the way you sound…”

 

Clenching his eyes shut, he fought against the embarrassment. Eager hands worked faster on himself, trying to use the urgency to pry the words from him. His breath formed into staccato panting, feeling the familiar knot coil inside him.

 

“I want…”

 

A pause.

 

Followed by an uninhibited moan the reverberated off the bathroom walls.

 

“ **Fuck,** Prom!  _ Your cock _ ! I wanna rush home and ride you til I can't remember my name!!”

 

The fantasy that filled his thoughts, the way his voice sounded in the echoing bathroom, Noct could feel his impending orgasm approaching fast.

 

“Nnnnnnn- yeah, Noct... _ ride me.  _ Ride me.til we're both spent! Cum for me, Noct! I know you're as close as I am..”

 

Prompto's words always seemed to have a commanding effect on him. All it took was a few more strokes, his back arching against the wall and trying his damndest not to drop the phone. A boisterous cry left his mouth as he came and he hoped to hell no one was outside to hear it. 

Prompto wasn't too far behind, his name leaving the blond’s lips in a strained moan.

 

His legs quivered, trying his best to keep himself upright. He took the phone back into his hand properly and heaved a pleased sigh.

 

“Fucking hell…”

 

Prompto giggled at the other end of the line.

 

“Better get yourself cleaned up, princess, before they come looking for you.”

 

Noct's cheeks dusted pink and he scoffed before doing exactly that. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I hear ya.”

 

Humming softly, Prompto singsonged, grabbing Noct's attention once more.

 

“And Noo~oooct...about you...riding me? How about you come home and we  _ continue _ that fantasy..”

 

Noct bit his lip. The heat rearing its... _ welcomed _ …head again.

 

“Prom...I'll be home in ten minutes…”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand it's done! First fic I've finished since January! Hope to get back into it soon!!!


End file.
